Breathe Me
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: Nina tries to commit suicide until Eddie finds her and stops her. While Nina's on her way to recovery, Trudy and Eddie get to the bottom of the problem. Mostly Neddie friendship/romance. Nina's guitar on my profile.
1. Breathe Me

Summary: Be my friend, Hold me. Wrap me up, unfold me. I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up and breathe me. Neddie friendship. T for possible character death. Hurt/Comfort & Friendship. Breathe Me by Sia.

Third Person's POV  
The Anubis gang minus Eddie & Nina left the house to school.

"Go Eddie, I'll be fine." Nina said. Everyone had forgotten about Nina except for Eddie,when she tried to speak to them they told her they hated her, and worst of all Joy was bullying her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, get to class." she said.

"Okay..." he said unsure. He got up off her bed and opened the door. He looked behind him and Nina nodded towards the hallway. He turned around and walked out shutting the door. Nina watched Eddie leave to school out the window. When he was out of sight, she heavily sighed. She got out of her laptop and turned it on. Then she turned on her iPod. Sia's Breathe Me came on. She turned on her laptop's camera and began to interfere with the school's current presentation.

* * *

"So each class will-uh-Miss Valentine what's up with the screen?" Mr. Sweet said and Miss Valentine shrugged. The screen had started going all wonky. The students were whispering about what they thought was up with the screen. Eddie stared at the screen quietly. The whispers had stopped when Nina Martin had come up on the screen, music quietly playing in the background.

"Hi I'm Nina Martin and I don't know why everyone hates me and is ignoring me. Even I hate me. Everyday I wake up and feel the same thing, but now I don't feel like there's a reason for believing, for talking, for walking, for...breathing. I'm just done, so this it. This is goodbye for the last time, goodbye." Nina said and the camera shut off. Eddie got up, called Trudy, who was on speed dial and ran back to Anubis.

"Oh my lord!" Miss Valentine said. Students were scrambling around while the police and ambulances were called.  


* * *

Eddie ran into Anubis House with the Anubis gang, paramedics, and policemen following him.

"Nina?" he yelled repeatedly and ran to her room. She wasn't there so he ran to the bathroom and saw Nina struggling with a bottle of pills.

"It won't open! I want to die! I just want to die!" She yelled while struggling with the cap. Eddie slapped them out her hand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nina yelled/cried while Trudy rushed in and hugged her.

"I got this, I got this." Trudy said while hugging Nina. Eddie sat down on the side of the tub. The Anubis gang, the paramedics, and the police watched in silence. Nina cried into Trudy's shoulder.

"Sh Sh Sh! Its going to be okay Nina." Trudy calmly said to Nina. Eddie watched Nina wondering what he'd do without her, she was like a sister to him. The paramedics put Nina on a stretcher and took her to the hospital in the ambulance with Eddie and Trudy riding with her.

* * *

_Next Time on Breathe Me:_

_"Based on Nina's answers, I'm going to keep her overnight. You can take her home tomorrow."_

_"Nina, I love you."_

_"I love you too, ?" _

_"Were you really going to do it?"_

_"Yeah."_


	2. I Love You, I Love You!

Breathe Me

Trudy's POV (Never thought I'd type that...)

"Based on Nina's answers, I'm going to keep her overnight. You can take her home tomorrow." the doctor said coming out of Nina's room.

"Is there anything that might have made want to die?" he asked walking into his office and I followed.

"When we were in the ambulance she told me that Joy, another student in the house, had been bullying her." I said while he went through some papers.

"Bullying can make the victim feel even more worse. Here's her prescription she can take it until she feels better. Also here's a support group we talk about the subject. Finally, I want to have a one on one with her once a week until she's better." he said handing me a paper and a card. I nodded and thanked him.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Were you really going to do it, Nina?" I asked looking down at my feet. I was sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yeah." she responded. It was now or never. I looked up at her.

"Nina, I love you." I said. She looked at me in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you too, Eddie." she said and kissed me. I kissed back until there was a knock at the door. We pulled apart and Trudy was standing there with some papers.

"It's time to go Eddie." she said.

"Can I please stay with Nina?" I asked.

"Go Eddie, I'll be fine." Nina said.

"Last time you said that you tried committing suicide." I said and Nina sighed.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up in the morning with Nina. I'll also bring you changes of clothes." Trudy said and then left shutting the door behind her. Nina patted a spot next to her while looking at me. I moved over there and laid down. I put my arm around her waist.

"Get some rest Nina." I said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. I sighed and did the same.


	3. Build You Up

Build You Up

Nina's POV

"Nina wake up." a voice said. I woke up and looking at me was Trudy, behind me holding me was Eddie. I got up and Trudy handed me my clothes.

"Doctor says you can go home." Trudy said. I slowly nod, but I don't want to go back to Anubis. I want to go back to America, but that's impossible. Gran doesn't have enough money to get me there. I take the clothes to the bathroom and shut the door. I change into the clothes and then slip on my black converses. I have a pair for each feeling, black for depressed, red for angry, orange for nostalgic, purple for excited, blue for happy, green for adventurous, and yellow for just whenever.

I open the door and walk out. Eddie and Trudy are waiting at the door. I walk over to them and grab my bag. We walk through the hospital to the elevator. We get in and Trudy pressed the lobby button. Its silent the whole way down, but I won't complain. Once we get out the hospital, we get into Trudy's small car. I get in the back and Eddie gets in the front passenger seat. We all buckle in and Trudy starts the car. She pulls out the lot and I look out the window, my head resting on my right hand. The whole ride back is quiet too, again, I won't complain, cause that's exactly what I need right now.

Silence.

We pull through the school's signature black gates. I can see the castle-like building and students milling around campus. I stay silent and Trudy just sighs. Eddie stays so quiet, I forgot he was there. Trudy parks near the school in the parking lot.

"Go on, I need a few minutes alone." I say and they just nod. They get out and walk back to Anubis. I sigh and get out the car once they are out of view. I slowly walk back to Anubis taking the long-way. Some students turn to look at me. Me. Just walking. With my hands in my pockets. My head down looking at my feet. My black shirt on. My hair to the side, my jeans are dark. I slowly walk and don't say a word. Some of their faces show sympathy while others show nothing. Once I get to Anubis, I walk slowly up the steps and open the door. A cold gust of air hits my face. I sigh and fix my hair. I walk to my room and shut the door. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

"N-N-Nina?" a voice says. I turn around to see all of Anubis looking at me. I hadn't even noticed them.

"Yes?" I say quietly.

"Why-why did you try to do it?" Amber asks softly.

"I don't know." I say ashamed. Eddie sits down next to me. I cry softly and notice the music is still playing.

"I am small and needy, warm me up and breathe me." Sia sings. I slowly grab the heart shaped locket on my chest. I close my eyes and remember.

* * *

_It was Christmas 2000, I sat down in front of the Christmas tree. I see a red box with a green bow with my name on it under the tree. I smile and crawl to get it. I bring it back to my original spot and sit down. I show it to my mom.  
_

_"Open it." she says smiling, my dad puts his arm around her. My gran's wearing a smile on her face with a Santa hat on her head. I open the box and inside is a beautiful locket._

_"Come here, let me put it on you." my dad says. I get up and bring the locket. He puts it on me and I smile even bigger showing a toothy grin. When he's done I turn around and hug him. His glasses fall off and he laughs. He picks them up and puts them back on while I hug my mom then my Gran._

_"Don't let anyone tell you you're nothing Nina. You're special." my mom says and I nod. I hold the locket._

* * *

I let it go and look at Eddie.

"I won't do it again. I promise." I say softly.

"How do I know you'll keep this promise?" he asks. I smirk and kiss him passionately. The song changes to "50 Ways To Say Goodbye" by Train.

"Whoa! Nina do even know where his hand is?" someone says/asks, but I don't care. Okay I can feel his hand on my_ lower_ back, but okay whatever. I continue to kiss him and then we pull away for the stupid need of air.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M ALL OUT OF LIES! AND WAYS TO SAY GOODBYE." he sings and they all look at me weirdly.

"The Mariachi band in the beginning reminds me of Spain?" I shrug.


	4. Drift

Drift

Third Person's POV

Nina sat in her bed, even though her "friends" talked to her yesterday, they ignored her today. She heavily sighed and pushed her hair out her face. Nina was under her covers thinking about life.

"Nina? Supper's ready." Eddie said and Nina just stayed still.

"Nina?" he asked again.

"I'm coming, Eddie." Nina said and slowly got up. Eddie walked down the steps to dinner while Nina slipped on her slippers.

The room was filled with noise when Nina got down there. Amber in Nina's seat flirting with Amber's new boyfriend, Fabian. Nina held back the tears and sat down in a new seat. Nina looked down at her plate.

"You know Trudy I'm actually not hungry tonight." Nina said and pushed her plate away.

_Well suited for erasing. _

Nina got up slowly like she always does.

_Fading into hazy. _

She walked slowly towards the door with her vision blurring.

_I'm sinking strong. _

She fell to the ground with a thud while everyone crowded around her.

"Nina!" she heard someone yell and then everything went _**black.**_


	5. I'm Still Breathing

I'm Still Breathing

_"Hey Nina! Guess what! Fabian asked me out!" Amber said running up to Nina._

_"Amber, did you say yes?" Nina asked and Amber nodded._

_"Amber I thought you were my friend? You said you hated him!" Nina said._

_"What do you want me to feel sorry for you! Because you're 'special'? NO!" Amber yelled._

_"Amber, how could you?" Nina asked._

_"You know what Nina? I HATE YOU!" Amber yelled and ran away making Nina fall to the floor feeling alone._

* * *

"_You stupid American! You expect everything to come to you! You're worthless!" Joy shouted to Nina and the others nodded expect Eddie._

_"She's right, you're dumb! I thought Amber was stupid, but you, you're a whole new level of stupid." Patricia said and Eddie didn't like what they were saying to Nina. Nina ran upstairs crying._

_"Stop! That's not right!" Eddie yelled._

_"Why are you going to take **it's **side?" Patricia yelled referring to Nina as an 'it'._

_"That's not right Patricia and you know it!" Eddie yelled back._

_"She's just a stupid American!" Patricia yelled._

_"You're basically calling me stupid too, Patricia. It's over. You all just leave and go on. You're all just selfish-rude people." Eddie said and went to find Nina, who had run gone upstairs crying. Eddie ran upstairs to find Nina and the others walked away._

* * *

_Nina was breathing heavily, she shut her door. She started hyperventilating and tears fell. She couldn't take it. Why had they hated her so much? What did she ever do wrong? Fabian broke up with her and then asked out her best friend, Amber. Amber and her got in an argument, then Amber moved out the room. Her gran was sick. What else could go wrong? _

_'Just one pill could take away the pain.'_

_'It wouldn't hurt anyone.' she said and then Eddie came in. He hugged her and she was happy to have someone there for her. She hugged him and cried into his chest._

_"It's okay, Nina. It's alright." he whispered into her ear. She continued crying, she couldn't help it._

_"Why-why do they hate me so much?" she asked._

_"I don't know." Eddie said and Nina stopped crying._

_"You can go Eddie." Nina said._

_"Are you sure?" Eddie asked and Nina nodded. He left shutting the door behind him._

_"You're worthless!" _

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You're a whole new level of stupid!" Their words echoed in Nina's head. She couldn't help it, she started crying again. She went into hysterics and started wheezing. She couldn't breathe and Trudy came into the room with laundry._

_"Nina honey, I-Oh!" Trudy said and put down her laundry basket to help Nina breathe. When Nina was stable again, she cried into Trudy's shoulder and told her everything down to the very last word._

_"It's alright. Calm down." Trudy said and Nina started to calm down._

* * *

Nina woke up in a hospital room. It was empty, not that she was expecting anyone. Had it been past hours? She looked out her window, daylight. Was school in session and Trudy just had errands? She sighed, they had all given up on her. She was beyond being fixed. She was stuck like this for life. A nurse came in and saw she was awake.

"Hello, Nina. I see you're awake." she said and came closer. Nina nodded and tears began to fall.

"Don't cry, they all care for you. Even the dirty blonde one, he had to be dragged out by security when he was told he couldn't see you." she said making Nina chuckle.

'That's Eddie alright' Nina thought starting to smile.

"Okay so we had to take some of your blood. You lost a lot of blood after you cut yourself last night. We wrapped a bandage around it." she said.

"So Nina, do you have anything else wrong?" she asked and Nina shook her head.

"Okay, Dr. Drew would like to have his one on one session with you before you leave." the nurse said.

"Are you up for walking or do you need a wheelchair?" she asked. Nina lifted a leg to have it hurt.

"Wheelchair." the nurse confirmed. She walked out the door and came back in a minute later with a blue wheelchair. She helped Nina into the wheelchair. Once Nina was settled in, she began to push Nina to the small patient session room. She pushed Nina in and helped Nina into a chair. Dr. Drew was already there. Once Nina was sitting comfortably, the nurse left leaving the wheelchair.

"Okay so Nina. I know you've been bullied lately." he asked and Nina nodded.

"It's not cyber-bullying, right?" he asked and Nina shook her head.

"You lose your voice?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I want you have to a hobby instead of attempting suicide or cutting yourself." he said looking down at the bandage on Nina's arm.

"How about singing?" he asked and Nina shook her head no.

"Dance?" he asked. No.

"Instrument?" he asked and Nina had to think on that one. She nodded.

"How about acoustic guitar? It's easy to play songs on. It makes them sound from your heart and you can sing if you want to." he said and Nina nodded.

"I have guitars in the back for occasions like this." he said and got up. He went to the back for a second and brought back out a sparkly pink acoustic guitar.

"Here. Try it." he said. She nodded and put the strap around her neck.

"Play something. Like a song from your childhood." he said. She nodded and chose a song her mom used to sing to her. She began to play the chords.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella" she sung and finished playing the chords. He started clapping.

"Perfect, you keep doing what you do. Especially singing in Spanish." he said and she nodded. He gave her a case and some things to decorate it with. She thanked him and put the guitar in her case. She put the case on her back, even though she had been sitting there for what seemed like thirty minutes, it was two hours. Trudy had checked her out and send a cab for her.

* * *

Nina sat in the cab with her guitar. It pulled up into the parking lot. She paid and got her case. She walked back to Anubis. She opened the door and walked inside to see everyone sitting somewhere waiting for her.

"Nina, what's that?" Amber asked.

"My guitar." Nina mumbled.

"Lemme see!" Amber said and Nina sat down and opened her case. She opened the case to reveal a sparkly pink acoustic guitar.

"Nina, honey can you play something?" Trudy asked and Nina nodded.

"Lunes, martes puro amor

Para miercoles dolor  
Me mentias sin piedad  
Me escondias la verdad

Que tonta fui, te crei  
Oh-oh-oh, perdida en ti  
Tarde es para tu perdon  
Oh-oh-oh, adios me voy

Que escondes, que sientes  
Quien eres si no estoy  
No quiero, sufrirte  
No aguanto tu traicion  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh-oh, se termino  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Oh yeah

No no ya no llorare  
Ve con ella largate  
La noche de ayer, se acabo  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Que tonta fui, te crei  
Oh-oh-oh, perdida en ti  
Tarde es para tu perdon  
Oh-oh-oh, adios me voy

Que escondes, que sientes  
Quien eres si no estoy  
No quiero, sufrirte  
No aguanto tu traicion  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh-oh, se termino  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

Que tonta fui, te crei  
Tarde es para tu perdon  
Oh-oh-oh, adios me voy

Oh, oh

Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Que escondes, que sientes  
Quien eres si no estoy  
No quiero, sufrirte  
No aguanto tu traicion  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh-oh, se termino  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo" Nina sung in Spanish.

"Wonderful!" Trudy said clapping. Eddie and Trudy clapped, the others rolled their eyes, even Amber, who had been excited a few minutes ago.

"How about a lullaby? 'Cause you're already boring to death. Might as well just make it to sleep." Joy said and the other laughed except Eddie, Nina, and Trudy.

"Lullaby?" Nina asked Trudy and she nodded. Nina began to play the one she played for Dr. Drew.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la na nita nana na nita ella" she sung and that shut Joy up. Nina got her guitar and went upstairs.


	6. Mean Stinks

Third Person's POV

Nina Martin awoke and yawned. She stretched and look around. She got out of her bed and then walked to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the bathtub. She turned on the water faucet and adjusted it until warm water came out. Nina undressed and sat in the bathtub. Her hair floated in the water will she just stared into space thinking about her life. Why had so much adversity been in her life? She was an A student, sure, but other than that she had lots of tragedies. Her parents died in a car crash when she was a month old, her gran was sick (and could possibly die), the Anubis teens, minus Eddie, hated her, and she tried to commit suicide. Why not just let the pain go with one little cut? Nina looked around the room for something sharp. Then she found it, Amber's razor. Amber never liked having hairy legs, I mean what girl would? Nina reached for it, but couldn't grab it. She got up a little and finally got it.

She placed the razor on her skin. She slowly cut her self, restraining herself from screaming. Blood trickled down her arm and Nina smiled finally feeling happy. The pain was going away. She cut her arm once more. The once clear water changed to a dark redish color. She heard footsteps so she drained the water out the tub. The redish colored water went down the drain removing any evidence of what Nina had done. She put a towel around her body. Nina quickly washed off the razor restoring it to its' pinkness. She dried her face and brushed her teeth. After doing that Nina dressed herself. The blood trickled down her arm unnoticed by Nina. She opened the door to see Mara standing there. The blood fell onto the floor still unnoticed by Nina, but not by Mara. Nina put on a fake smile and left the bathroom to have Mara take her place inside.

Mara looked on the floor to discover blood drippings. She looked in the sink to find arid blood in it. The tub had a few splotches of blood. What had Nina done? Then it hit her when she saw a drip of blood on Amber's razor. Nina had cut herself. Mara, feeling guilty, left the bathroom to Nina's room. Nina was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Nina, I'm sorry." Mara apologized making Nina look up.

"What?" Nina asked softly.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For being so rude. For laughing at you when you cried. I'm sorry for it all. I was wrong...Before everyone started being mean to you, you and Jerome were becoming closer. I was jealous and I hated you for it. I should of known it was just a project you two had to work on together and Jerome needed extra help understanding it. I'm sorry." Mara apologized.

"It's alright." Nina said.

"But why?" Nina asked softly.

"The blood all over the bathroom. I felt guilty knowing how I was treating you was wrong. I was wrong and I don't know how to live with myself." Mara said.

"Mara, its fine." Nina said.

"I have an idea." Mara said and then ran to her room leaving Nina confused. Mara picked up a box and came back to Nina's room. She sat the box down on the floor and shut the door. She opened the box to see beautiful colors all in little containers. Mara picked out the blue one and asked for Nina's hand. Nina gave Mara her hand and Mara made Nina's pinkie nails blue. She did her own the same without painting the rest.

"Why did you do that?" Nina asked.

"Its time to take a stand." Mara said.

"What?" Nina asked confused.

"Mean Stinks. The blue on your pinkie is to show that you want bullying to stop." Mara explained and Nina nodded.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Mara said and Nina nodded. Mara and Nina walked down to breakfast. Everyone was eating and were busy.

"Mara, you sit right here." Joy said placing a hand on the last seat at the table.

"No, thanks. Nina _and _I will eat in the kitchen." Mara said emphasizing the word 'and'. The others, except Eddie, looked at Mara disgusted. Mara and Nina walked into the kitchen. Mara pulled out stools to sit on while Nina got out the cereal, bowls, milk, and spoons. They sat down together and ate breakfast, telling jokes here and there. Nina laughed when Mara told her a story about an embarrassing thing she had done. Nina checked her watch.

"Ooh! It's time to go to school." Nina said covering her mouth with her hand while chewing on the last of her cereal. Mara nodded and placed their bowls in the sink. Nina picked up her bag off the couch in the common room and waited in the hall for Mara. Mara got her bag and met Nina in the hall.

"Pinkie promise?" Nina whispered putting her pinkie up.

"Pinkie promise." Mara confirmed/whispered and latched her pinkie with Nina's, showing the other teens their blue pinkie nails. The two girls exited Anubis house and headed for the school building.

* * *

**You too can stand up to bullying by pinkie promising to stop bullying and keep it out your school. Just go to your nail polish box and pull out blue. Paint your pinkies blue to show that you want to stop bullying. Then head over to Mean Stinks on Facebook and like the page. Together we can stop bullying. ****xxOsnapitzCori7110 **


End file.
